A Very Long Engagement
by blueyedwonder
Summary: Harry has a conversation with a former professor about the mysterious Tom Riddle. HBP spoilers like mad!


**A/N: I own Francesca McKenze but nothing more. The rest is property of JK Rowling**

Harry Potter had been brainstorming on what Voldemort's last Horcruxes could possibly be, for weeks. Determined to discover them, he had found a theory and knew exactly who could help him confirm it.

When Horace Slughorn answered his door Harry was surprised at how tired he looked. His great golden mustache was ruffled, his eyes bloodshot.

"Why Harry m'boy! What brings you here today?"

"We're all mourning, sir. I came in hopes of seeking solace and sympathy from friends," Harry said graciously. He saw tears in Slughorn's eyes as he turned and lead him inside.

Soon, Harry was sitting on a velvet sofa, munching on taffy and sipping a large glass of whiskey. He felt uncomfortable about why he had come, although he knew it could not be avoided. They were in the middle of a war here and he had to do whatever he could to save them from it.

"Professor you must have had a lot of students in your time at Hogwarts," Harry said casually, his throat burning with whiskey. He had become rather excellent at making small talk.

"Yes m'boy I've seen a lot of young faces in my day." Slughorn's voice was deeply nostalgic as he chugged his whiskey.

"But certainly sir it must hard to remember all of them," Harry said quietly. Slughorn looked rather offended at the sheer idea of him having a bad memory.

"Well Harry, I do remember all of my students, although there are few I often think about."

"Really?" Harry poured his former professor another glass of whiskey, urging him to continue.

"I, like ever other teacher who taught him, remember Tom Riddle quite vividly. It's hard not to these days," Slughorn confided. "He was extremely clever, very charming of course. A bit like you in some ways, Harry m'boy."

"I have been told that before." Harry's tone was stiff and he longed to change the subject but knew he could not.

"I always knew that boy would lead an influential life. But I never saw this coming." He shook his head sadly. Harry fidgeted awkwardly at the sight of this sorrow.

"Sir, I know you and Tom Riddle were close. Did you keep in touch with him when he left Hogwarts and began to work at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry poured another glass of whiskey. Once had drank the stuff he couldn't imagine how he had gotten along without it.

"Well I really shouldn't be saying," Slughorn hesitated. "But yes we did. He wrote me several letters and we had lunch together a few times as well." A small hiccupy noise escaped the professor's mouth as his eyelids fluttered sleepily. As Harry poured him yet another glass of liquor he slipped in a light serum. Just a little something to keep Slughorn alert.

"What sorts of things did Riddle write in his letters?"

"Well m'boy Tom wasn't too chatty. At least not when he was older. He didn't write about fussy things. Always got straight to the point that boy did." Slughorn paused to ruffle his mustache and straighten his straining waist coat. "Mostly Tom wrote about his latest discoveries and findings."

Harry tried not to show his excitement at this news as he asked Slughorn what kind of discoveries Tom had been making.

"Nothing you need to be hearing about m'boy. Unsuitable for your ears, Harry."

Harry tried not to sulk at this news but he knew Slughorn could sense his unhappiness. Nevertheless he tried to remain poker faced. He couldn't let Dumbledore down. Not again.

"Sir, did Riddle have a girlfriend?" Harry felt fidgety with excitement. This was what he had been waiting for all along.

"As charming and handsome as that boy was he had girls lining up by the hundreds. Although he paid little mind to his admirers, Tom did have a girlfriend." Slughorn winked slyly at Harry, who felt rather sad and missed Ginny terribly. Blinking back tears, he allowed Slughorn to continue.

"Her name was Francesca McKenze. She was a Slytherin, as was much of her family, and a pureblood. They began dating in their sixth year and were made Head Boy and Girl in their seventh." Slughorn's speech seemed to be slowing and Harry knew he must get to the point soon.

"Professor, um sir, if you don't mind me asking… was Francesca pretty?"

Slughorn smiled heartily and began to eat the much forgotten taffy. "Well she certainly was beautiful. While she was, inevitably, envied by many girls Tom was also envied by his fellow peers. They really were a wonderful couple. Both were extremely clever and driven. Although they were both pale and slender they were really quite opposite in looks. Her hair was rich and golden with curls that hung quite a ways down her back. She had the most piercing blue yes. Beautiful girl really."

Harry was enthralled by the story of Voldemort's former love. He felt a pang of longing and thought of Ginny. Oh how he wanted to old her slim, muscular body and kiss her gently parted lips. He could almost feel her hair in his hands.

Harry crossed his legs and asked, "What happened to them after they left Hogwarts?"

"Well m'boy you already know what became of Mr. Riddle. But Francesca stayed by his side through everything." Slughorn smiled and Harry wondered if he was missing a loved one too. "After a bit they got engaged, although they never did marry, and there were rumors that she had become pregnant. If there ever was a child though, no one ever saw it."

"Well m'boy," said Slughorn, stretching his arms, "that is it quite enough for today. I really am overdue for a nap I must say."

"But sir," Harry hastily interrupted, "what happened to Francesca?"

Slughorn's face clouded over. "She died my dear boy. A horrible thing as well."

"But what happened?"

"No one really knows for sure but if we did it would be best not to say."

"Did she have an engagement ring sir?" This was the question Harry had been longing to ask all along.

"The most unusual thing it was. Made of pure silver with an emerald and several small diamonds. I always wondered how Tom afforded that thing." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Sir, why do you think he chose silver and emerald?" Harry already knew the answer.

"I believe it was a symbolism of how they met in Slytherin. As I'm sure you already know, Tom was Salazar's last heir." Slughorn pushed Harry towards the door, knowing he had said too much. "Funny though, they never did find the ring."

That's because it was a Horcrux, Harry thought sullenly.


End file.
